


Sweet Dreams

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys is a priest for all the wrong reasons, and Katagawa is an incubus who sees him as a delicious snack.;)
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Dreams

Rhys jogged across the hospital parking lot wearing his black suit and tab collar. Of all his priestly duties visiting the sick was his least favorite. The hospital smell burned his nose, and the simple fact that he had to face mortality made him uneasy.

But he met it all with a smile and charmed one frail old lady who kept holding his arm with her boney hand. The repulsion he felt only made Rhys' gut churn with guilt, and guilt is what got Rhys into the priesthood to begin with.

Rhys left the hospital parking lot, and after a short wait crossed the street to take a two block walk to the little cafe he liked.

It was sandwiched between an old small theater that always showed movies two months late for cheap and a t-shirt print shop. The cafe was decorated in warm colors that made it stand out, and when he entered he was relieved to see the was hardly a line. Rhys had missed the worst of the lunch rush, and stood in front of the counter and stared at his favorite roast beef sandwich.

Instead he ordered the fish.

The staff was friendly even if Rhys could tell the owner Fiona didn't trust him. Rhys wished he could feel insulted, but she was right in her dislike of organized religion. He wasn’t fond of it either and she was right to think he was also a hypocrite. She did make him wonder how many others saw through him, but after 8 years she was the only one to call him out on it.

Rhys took a seat towards the back of the cafe, and waited for his food. He watched the people around him as they lived their normal lives in this normal town. Envious of how happy some of them seemed, and not so envious of the ones who looked stressed.

He then caught the eyes of a tall man with black hair styled in a pompadour. It wasn’t sculpted so high that the man looked like he came from the film Grease but at the same time it still required more mousse than was fashionable. Not that Rhys followed fashion anymore.

It was awkward when the man noticed him staring, and Rhys was ready to hope the floor ate him. But the man smiled at Rhys and made a beeline to him. It was weird for people to approach him who weren’t in his parish, and he barely had time to brace himself when the man got to him.

“Rhys? Rhys Strongfork?” The man sounded like he belonged to a family too rich to live in this town. “I haven’t seen you since highschool.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded in a painfully polite manner. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.”

"Oh, that's not surprising." The man slipped in the seat across from Rhys. "You were one of the most popular kids at school. Everyone either wanted to be you or do you."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that." Rhys blushed and looked away. "I was just good at making friends is all."

"You were, weren't you." The man smiled all teeth. "I unfortunately was a bit of an ugly duckling back then."

He shook his head as if it were something shameful. "I mean now I've grown up to be quite the swan, but back then I just disappeared into the background."

Rhys tapped his fingers in the table feeling that something was off. Yes he sounded like a cocky asshole, but there was something else. Scrutinizing the man Rhys said. "I'm sorry. I still can't place a name."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can get quite carried away sometimes." For a second the sun caught the man's grey eyes making them seem to glow orange. "I'm Katagawa Jr. we were in gym together.”

Rhys pouted trying to remember who Katagawa was. It almost felt like a practical joke. Like this man was going to convince him they went to school together, and then go, surprise! we’ve never met once.

Katagawa watched Rhys intently, and could see the doubt on Rhys’ face. Teasingly Katagawa proved there familiarity. “For as cool as you were you did have a tendency to hit your head. Maybe that's why you’ve forgotten me."

Rhys groaned in annoyance. That was definitely something Rhys didn’t go around telling people, and the jab might have hit a bit too close. "I've never been the most athletic."

"Mr. Axton always seemed concerned when it was your turn on the basketball court or baseball field." Katagawa leaned closer to Rhys, pleased with how Rhys blushed. "Though perhaps he was more concerned about the incident report he would have to write."

"Look, it's not my fault I ran into that pole," Rhys reflexively defended. "Vaughn called my name while I was running."

"And you ran right into that pole and blood got everywhere." Katagawa teased. "So much blood and it was just a little cut."

Rhys groaned and rubbed his forehead. “I know! It was so dumb, and everyone freaked out and thought I was going to die.”

“But that's just the nature of head wounds isn’t it.” Katagawa sat back smirking.

Rhys snorted. “Yeah I know that all too well.”

He sat awkwardly for a moment, unsure about what to do. Rhys had long ago stopped socializing outside the local catholic community. What was once a well used skill was now rusty. “So, I feel a bit embarrassed, Katagawa. You remember me so well, and I still don’t remember you.”

“There really wasn’t much to remember, Rhys.” Katagawa insisted, and Rhys found himself unable to look away from his smile. “Just another trust fund kid, who already knew he was going to grow up to inherit his parents company.”

“God, we really did go to a school of insufferable rich kids didn’t we.” Rhys found himself suddenly relaxing. This was the classic complaint the poorer kids at the school had. Not that they were really poor, but Rhys hadn’t really understood how much money it took to be in a family with 3 or more cars. At least priesthood and working in a parish with normal people taught him some humility or something.

“It's hard to throw stones though when you are just as guilty as the rest of the kids.” Katagawa joked. “It's almost as much of a surprise as it is a disappointment that you became a priest.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it a disappointment.” Rhys lied, but the lie felt hollower than normal. Like he couldn’t even pretend he was telling the truth.

“I would.” Katagawa teased.

Katagawa’s foot slid up the inside of Rhys’ leg making Rhys jump in his seat. “I always wanted to see you spread out on my bed.”

Rhys’ eyes widened, and he was too startled by the statement to notice how Katagawa’s eyes definitely glowed orange in the light.

“You can’t say that.” Rhys hissed and looked around the cafe making sure no one had heard what Katagawa said.

“Oh I can, Rhys.” Katagawa said, and stood up as the waitress came with Rhys’ fish sandwich. “Because I mean it.”

Before Rhys could put forth any further protest Katagawa was out the door.

* * *

In the rectory that Rhys lived at he slept on a modest bed in a modest room, and that night he stirred to the feeling of wet pressure on his chest.

Rhys groaned in denial not wanting to wake up yet, and flailed at whatever was on him. He didn’t expect his hand to hit something let alone a face.

He quickly shrugged off any semblance of going back to sleep.

Katagawa ignored nearly being poked in the eye by Rhys’ fumbling, and watched him as he licked and sucked at his nipple.

“Stop! What are you?” Rhys tried to push Katagawa away, but he found himself grabbing onto Katagawa’s hair and holding him to his chest.

Chuckling Katagawa’s orange eyes met with Rhys’ brown ones, and he slowly started caressing between Rhys’ legs. Only the soft flannel of his pajama bottoms protected Rhys from the eager exploration.

Steadily he grew hard under Katagawa’s skilled fingers, and Katagawa hummed in satisfaction.

Rhys felt  paralyzed  under Katagawa’s hands. A victim unable to fight the pleasure Katagawa forced upon him.

Katagawa pulled away from Rhys’ nipple with a pop, and then went to servicing the other one. He suckled like a hungry babe, and Rhys couldn’t understand why it was bringing him so much pleasure. His nipples had never been sensitive like this before but now every caress of Katagawa’s lips made his dick throb.

“Its because you belong to me now.” Katagawa answered Rhys’ unasked question. “My playthings get to enjoy pleasure in ways they never dared dream.”

“What?” Rhys felt twenty steps behind, and it took great concentration to even think beyond the intensity of Katagawa’s worship.

Through the fog of his mind all the reasons why Rhys had never done anything like this before started march through. The fear his parents taught him, their rejection, and his oaths roared in his head even as his blood felt like it was on fire. Guilt and passion roared beneath his skin making him sick.

“I can’t.” Rhys protested shaking his head. “I shouldn’t.”

“Noone needs to know, buddy.” Katagawa soothed and kissed his way down Rhys’ stomach. “Just let go for once and feel.”

Rhys whined low in his throat, as Katagawa pulled Rhys’ sleep pants and boxers down his legs. Finally free his cock bounced up, fully on board with Rhys’ debauchery.

Fear gripped Rhys as he remembered what happened the last time he came anywhere near to a scenario like this. The yelling and shame his parents imparted on him still stung to this day, and no number of hail marys could quiet it.

The erection in Katagawa’s hand started to wilt as his fear overtook Rhys, and Katagawa’s pleased expression darkened.

“Enough of that!” Katagawa growled, and his eyes glowed orange and menacing as his pupils narrowed like a cat’s.

Then the fear was gone in an instant and so was everything else. His mind was a white board swept clean, and Rhys felt empty and hollow. So Katagawa filled Rhys with burning arousal with his soothing hands.

Eyes blown wide in pleasure Rhys arched his back shamelessly as Katagawa stroked his cock with firm strokes. Rhys groaned deep and guttural with nothing holding him back. No past, no future, only the now telling Rhys what to do. Only deep primal instinct telling him to thrust into Katagawa’s hand.

“Good boy.” Katagawa praised, and leaned down to lap up the precum leaking from the tip of Rhys cock.

Unashamedly Rhys gasped, and his hips chased Katagawa’s teasing mouth.

He didn’t need to. Katagawa wrapped his lips around Rhys’ dick sucking the head of his cock, and letting his tongue play along the slit and frenulum. He was gifted with more drops of precum to lick up, and he drew his hand up and down the shaft in twisting motions.

Rhys had only  ever indulged in masturbation , and even then he was often busy enough that he rarely had the energy even for that. Even if he had the energy the depression that came from living a life meant to deny his true self made his dick unwilling to cooperate, and all this meant Rhys wasn’t used to stimulation of this level.

Katagawa instinctively knew this and stopped teasing. Holding Rhys’ dick at the base he sucked him all the way down. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed around Rhys’ dick to keep from choking on it.

Rhys screamed in pleasure loud enough to wake a whole cemetery, and he tried to thrust up deeper into Katagawa’s mouth. Katagawa let him.

The only way Katagawa impeded him was with a firm grip on Rhys balls, that turned into a soothing caress as Rhys felt tears in his eyes.

Whining he looked down and their eyes met, and Katagawa kept eye contact as he sucked and bobbed on Rhys cock. His eyes glowed their unnatural hue, and Rhys lost himself as he twisted and gasped.

It was like his orgasm had been ripped from his body. It coursed through him violently and Rhys couldn't tell if he was in ecstasy or torment. He wasn't sure if there ever was a difference.

Katagawa groaned and swallowed every drop of cum easily. His whole body glowed with unearthly power, and he let Rhys' softening dick fall from his lips.

Rhys was sobbing from over stimulation, and Katagawa climbed back up his body to give him a comforting kiss.

The tenderness helped ground Rhys from whatever had happened. It certainly was like no other orgasm Rhys had experienced from his own hand.

Maybe it was god's punishment.

Katagawa's lips curled into something that wasn't a smile. "Thank you for that little snack, Rhys."

* * *

Rhys bolted upward in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and felt flu like exhaustion and body aches.

Feeling himself reflexively to make sure he was unharmed all he found was his skin clammy, and his boxers full of cum.

It had all been a dream.


End file.
